


All Hands On The Bad One

by annemari



Category: Bandom, Doctor Who (2005), Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Amy Pond</i>, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lindsey whispers in her ear, and Amy closes her eyes, leaning back a bit.</p><p>She grins a little to herself and says, "I think the TARDIS can <i>actually</i> read my mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hands On The Bad One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "held down" square on my [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Thank you to [LittleMousling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling) for looking this over for me. Title from the Sleater-Kinney song.

"Oh, delightful," The Doctor says. "We get to see that _band_ again."

Amy is doubtful for a second, _don’t get your hopes up_ , because lately the Doctor has taken to assuming that when they end up in a backstage of some concert hall or club, they're always gonna see Mindless Self Indulgence, instead of —

“You know, that one, not those other ones we kept running into before. The ones... What did you call them?”

“The dorks with the singer whose hair was eating him,” Amy answers, long-suffering. That one had been fun. It hadn’t really been eating him, of course, but that’s what the Doctor had thought at first and he’d been hilariously alarmed. Amy couldn’t really blame him. Luckily Gerard hadn’t taken it to heart.

Still, the Doctor is right, and that is definitely Kitty coming towards them, nodding.

"Hey, guys," she says, as the Doctor waves cheerily.

"Hey, Kitty," Amy says, rolling on the balls of her feet. "Lindsey around?"

Kitty just smirks and cocks her head to the right, indicating at a hallway. Amy's off in a flash, yelling, "Take care of the Doctor for me, will you?" over her shoulder.

She stops at the end of the hallway, not sure which door to check first. As she's turning around and assessing the situation — really, there are far too many doors here — someone slips their hands around her waist, and presses a kiss right below her ear.

Amy makes a humming sound, glad she decided to wear her hair in a ponytail today, and splays her fingers over Lindsey's.

" _Amy Pond_ , to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lindsey whispers in her ear, and Amy closes her, leaning back a bit.

She grins a little to herself and says, "I think the TARDIS can _actually_ read my mind."

Lindsey makes a soft, enquiring noise, and starts walking them both backwards, her hands warm and sure on Amy's hips. "Honestly, it'd be a little creepy, if it wasn't so bloody useful," Amy finishes her train of thought out loud before she loses it.

Then they're through the door and as Lindsey's arms loosen on her hips, Amy turns around, finally, and brings her hands up to bracket Lindsey's face.

She's just as beautiful as always, long dark hair in pigtails, dark eyes, and that _mouth_. Amy leans forward to kiss her, greedy and open. It has been way too long.

Lindsey's hands tighten on Amy's hips again and she pulls her closer, so they're pressed flush against each other.

They keep kissing for a while until Amy blinks her eyes open again and spots the couch right behind Lindsey. It's a really _big_ couch.

Amy grins and tugs a little at Lindsey's pigtails. "What do you say we take this to a more… horizontal place?" She's never really smooth with words in these situations, but she's sure she makes up for it with enthusiasm.

Lindsey smirks at her and before Amy knows what's happening, Lindsey has spun her around and pushed her down to the couch.

Amy hums and pulls Lindsey down on top of her, grabbing onto her hips and kissing her again. Lindsey trails a hand over Amy’s neck, moves it up to bury it in her hair. Lindsey’s lips are soft and insistent on hers, but Amy still feels like she can’t get enough. She pushes up a little, trying to get even closer to Lindsey, when all of a sudden they tumble to the floor. Amy lands on her side, banging her elbow and getting the wind knocked out of her in the process. She laughs when she can catch her breath again, feeling giddy.

Lindsey grins back at her, and then she’s on top of Amy, again, holding her in place. Amy tries to buck up, but Lindsey doesn’t budge.

Her thighs are firmly over Amy’s and her hands tight on Amy’s shoulders. Amy _can’t move_. Not as much as she wants to, anyway. She tries again, but Lindsey is not giving in. Amy finds her breathing speed up.

"Lyn—" she pants out. "I can’t _move_."

"That’s the point," Lindsey says, a smirk on her face.

Amy’s hesitant for a second, but really, when it comes to Lindsey, she’s pretty much up for anything. Hell, she’s pretty much up for anything in general. Lindsey’s looking down at her, still smirking, but there’s a question in her eyes.

Amy bucks up again, grins, and Lindsey looks pleased. She lets go of Amy’s shoulders and grips Amy’s wrists instead, moves Amy’s hands up over her head. The way she’s biting her lip makes her look intent and even more mischievous than before. Amy can’t control the soft noise she makes at that.

Lindsey leans down to kiss her, and even the way her hair brushes against Amy’s cheek sends little shivers through Amy. She wants to tug off the bands holding Lindsey’s braids and dig her fingers into her hair, but obviously that’s not an option right now.

Lindsey’s grip on her wrists is firm, her body a heavy weight on Amy’s. Amy thinks she _could_ potentially throw Lindsey off, but her vision’s getting a little fuzzy around the edges and she’s so wet and Lindsey is being a _tease_.

“Lyn,” she gasps, and Lindsey grins; leaning down to bite at Amy’s chin, move her tongue over Amy’s neck. She repositions a little, slipping one leg between Amy’s thighs. Amy quickly takes the opportunity, and grinds down against it.

"God, you look amazing like this," Lindsey says, and Amy whines, trying to get a better angle. "It’s such a shame I only have two hands," Lindsey continues, regretfully.

Amy tries to glare at her, but she's not sure if it's working as well as it usually does. "You could always just _let go of my hands_." She's shooting for withering or at least commanding, but probably misses it by a mile, her voice shaky and broken. She doesn’t mean it, anyway.

"Oh, but this is much more fun." Lindsey keeps the grip on Amy's writs, but brings her right leg up a little, just as Amy grinds against it again.

Amy groans and she really really just wants to grab onto Lindsey now, bring her hips closer to Amy's, bring one of Lindsey's hands down and guide it under Amy's skirt, where she _needs_ it, but she can't do any of those things. She never thought that would be such a turn-on.

She still wants Lindsey to touch her, though. She can make that happen without using her hands, she's sure. She snorts, reminded of the way the Doctor had flown the TARDIS a few weeks back, excitedly shouting, "Look, no hands!" as River looked on with fond exasperation.

She's brought out of the reverie by Lindsey kissing her, all teeth and tongue. "What, exactly, is so funny?" she asks, once she pulls back, leaving Amy panting under her.

Amy frantically shakes her head, not sure if to answer Lindsey's question or just to clear it a little bit. "Fuck," she chokes out. "Fuck, Lyn, just touch me."

She looks up and meets Lindsey's gaze, and god, she must be quite a sight right now. Lindsey's eyes are dark, and she's so fucking hot, Amy can't stand it.

Lindsey leans down a bit, whispers into Amy's ear, "But then I would have to let you go."

Amy shivers and turns her head towards Lindsey, kisses her blindly.

"You—" She wants to say yes, that Lindsey does have to let go of her, and what is she waiting for, but that's not what comes out. "You could hold both my wrists with just one hand."

Amy knows it would be a bit hard; she's taller than Lindsey and a grip like that would be easier to throw off, but fuck, she apparently doesn't even want to do that any more.

Lindsey just stares at her for a moment, her gaze wondering, a smile growing on her lips. Then she's moving her leg away from between Amy’s thighs and re-arranging her hands on Amy’s wrists so one of them is free. She slips it underneath Amy's skirt, starts tugging down her tights.

"You're gonna have to help me a little here," Lindsey says and Amy lifts her hips obligingly. It feels so different when Lindsey's still holding onto Amy's hands, like every move takes a bit more effort to make. Amy has always loved a challenge.

And then Lindsey is slipping her hand under Amy's panties. Her finger teases Amy for a second, before she slips it in. Amy's hips buck up on their own accord, and she gasps.

"Fuck," she pants out. "Fuck, Lyn, feels so good."

Lindsey is slipping another finger in, going slowly, such a fucking tease. She leans down to kiss Amy at the same time and Amy bites at her lip to make her go faster. Lindsey just giggles into her mouth and Amy can feel her tightening her hold on Amy's arms.

Lindsey fucks Amy with her fingers, alternating between fast and teasing, and her grip never falters on Amy's wrists.

Amy’s vision whites out for a second when she comes, her ears ringing. When she can focus again, Lindsey’s let go of her wrists and she's bracketing Amy's face with both her hands, slowly kissing her.

Amy brings her hands down, her wrists pleasantly sore, and places them on Lindsey's hips, _finally_ , Lindsey's pace turns quicker.

Amy lifts her right leg a little, effectively bringing Lindsey even closer to her. She lets go of Lindsey's hips, just for a second, to pull off her hair bands.

Lindsey makes a quiet indignant noise, but then Amy's tugging at her hair, burying her fingers into it, moving her thumb over Lindsey's scalp, just above her ear. Lindsey pretty much melts against Amy and Amy runs her other hand over Lindsey's breast, her stomach, before slipping it between Lindsey's legs.

Lindsey groans, and Amy hums appreciatively, kissing Lindsey’s neck. She hopes the TARDIS won’t ever stop bringing her to Lindsey.

***

"Pond, what kept you?" the Doctor says, sounding wounded and curious at the same time.

Amy's pretty sure he can't miss her grip on Lindsey's hand, though, and sure enough, his eyes move down and his gaze turns knowing. Then he rolls his eyes. "Honestly, leave you alone for five minutes." Amy smirks at him, and Lindsey laughs, right next to her ear. It sends little shivers down Amy's spine.

"Well, are you coming?" the Doctor asks, looking from Amy to Lindsey.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute, will you," Amy says and turns to face Lindsey. She can hear the Doctor stepping into the TARDIS behind her and she brings her free hand up to draw Lindsey in for a kiss.

"Um—" she says after she's pulled back. Goodbyes are surprisingly hard after you've just had sex with the person, she's discovered. If it'd be anyone else, she'd just hug them, but well.

Lindsey just rolls her eyes at her and gives her a quick kiss. "Really, you just keep getting worse at this."

Amy's not sure how that can be, given that they keep meeting in the totally wrong order. The last time they’d seen each other, Lindsey had been in high school, and Amy’s certain she was worse at it, then. Thinking about it does make her grin, though, and Lindsey smiles back at her.

"Until next time, Amy Pond," Lindsey says, punctuating it with a deep kiss. "Now, off you go. I have a show to play in an hour."

"And you don't want any distractions?" Amy asks, cheekily, the tension of the goodbye gone.

Lindsey glances at the TARDIS. "I'd really rather not," she says, and Amy realises whatever she's thinking about hasn't happened to Amy yet.

Amy smirks. She leans in close and whispers, "How about next time, I'll hold _you_ down."

Lindsey raises an eyebrow. "We'll see about that," she says, sounding amused.

" _Pond_ ," the Doctor interrupts them.

"Coming," Amy calls, squeezing Lindsey's hand one more time before she turns and runs into the TARDIS. She waves back through the open door and watches Lindsey return the wave, smiling.

 _Yeah_ , Amy thinks. _Until next time_.


End file.
